Unseen
by muppityodin
Summary: A series of A/O one-shots through out the run of the show.
1. First Impressions

**Title:** **I. ****First Impressions**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating: **T

**AN: **This is my first time posting anything. _Edit: _This is the first in a series of one-shots. They'll likely develop to work as a larger story, but that's not how I'm writing it. Reviews would be nice. Hope you enjoy. :)

It hadn't been a good week for the SVU. Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler had handed an air-tight case to the temporary ADA, who couldn't figure out how to work with live victims (or, in Elliot's opinion, people.) Instead of looking at fifty years in prison, the perp got let off. The squad wasn't taking it well.

Olivia leaned back in her desk chair and groaned. It was only Tuesday. Everyone in the station was stressed out and pissed at the loss. Tempers were running hotter than normal. Things were still up in the air with the Morris commission, meaning that the detectives were snippier than usual. Even though Olivia had just returned from her lunch break, she was already anxious for an excuse to leave the station. She looked around the squad room and frowned, noticing for the first time that the door to Captain Cregan's office was closed. The blinds were open and through them Olivia saw the Captain talking to a tall blonde woman.

"Who's the suit?" Olivia asked Elliot as she nodded in the direction of the office. Elliot looked over, shrugged, and went back to eating his lunch.

"A present for our superb behavior." John Munch cut in, "That's our new ADA."

Olivia's brow furrowed even more as she took in Munch's words. SVU wasn't the place to get your feet wet as a stepping-stone to a successful political career. This woman had all the signs of high society; designer suits to match the privileged attitude and body language that demanded the attention of everyone around her. Part of Olivia knew that it was probably wrong to judge a stranger based on body language spied through a window, but she was too pissed off at everything to care. She couldn't respect someone who would take advantage of the victims and crimes the squad dealt with to further their own career. She knew that's why the blonde lawyer had agreed to the position. Convicting sex offenders was a political gold mind.

In reality, working in the Special Victim's Unit was anything but glamorous. It was actually as far from glamorous as it was possible to get. Every case was gritty and twisted, exposing her and her squad to the worst sides of humanity. And no part of it was a spectator sport. Something the new ADA clearly didn't understand.

The opening of the office door pulled Olivia from her thoughts. She watched Cragen hold the door open for the blonde lawyer and was struck by how attractive the woman was. She looked like a model with perfect golden hair, a slender feminine form and legs that went on for days. She was flawless. Olivia hated it.

"Listen up!" Cragen yelled as they approached the ring of people who had gathered outside the office. "This is Alexandra Cabot, our new ADA. Play nice." With that, he shook her hand and went back into his office.

If the ADA was nervous, she didn't show it. She simply stared down each detective in turn like a lioness on the prowl. Instead of exchanging niceties, she asked the room, "Who's going to fill me in on the current cases?" As if expecting the whole room to break into utter chaos to get her the information she wanted.

When no one moved, Alex turned to face Olivia. "What about you?"

"When I need something from you" Olivia glared back at her, "I'll make sure to let you know."

Olivia watched with mild satisfaction as the lawyer's mouth opened and closed again. The reaction was fast and subtle, and probably went unnoticed by the men in the room, but Olivia caught it. She was willing to bet the lawyer wasn't accustomed to being challenged like this, her ice blue eyes smoldered through their black frames. Olivia's lips tightened into a slight smile. The sooner Alex Cabot learned that no one pushed Olivia Benson around, the better.

Olivia turned back to her desk and looked over a stack of witness statements from the current case. Olivia was determined to look like she was concentrating harder than she actually was, maybe that way the ADA wouldn't come barking up her tree again. By the time Olivia looked up again, Alex had gotten whatever information she had needed and gone back to her office. Olivia took a deep breath and tried to ignore the blood pumping in her veins. This ADA might turn out to be more trouble than the temps after all.

Things with SVU had gotten off to a rough start. Alex couldn't deny it. She wasn't ready for it. She had tried to prepare herself for the types of cases she would have to prosecute, the victims she would have to question. It was harder than she had thought it would be. But even the horrors of sex crimes weren't what were giving her the most trouble. No, it was the detectives who were making Alex work harder than she ever had in her life. She didn't understand them. They didn't work like a normal police squad. Behavioral problems indeed. They were clever and defiant and willing to bend the rules. They were also the most dedicated people Alex had ever met. They watched out for each other's backs, a group of misfits thrown together in the freaky crimes squad. None of them were excited to have someone like Alex around.  
><em><br>It's not like I was expecting to show up and be best friends._ Alex thought to herself as she walked into her apartment building. _But at least be a little more welcoming. Anything that could have been construed as a welcome would have been nice. _But no, the detectives didn't welcome her. She had walked out of the Captain's office to a room of icy stares and her gut instincts had taken over. Never one to back off, Alex had to put them in their place so they knew who they were dealing with.

Just like that, she had entered hostile territory with the squad. They didn't welcome her or offer her advice. They didn't even try to put her through some sort of newbie hazing process. They simply didn't want her there. They used her when they needed to and otherwise shut her out.

Alex assumed they probably felt they had a reason to; she had been filled in with the division's rocky relationship with attorneys. Alex could tell they didn't think she would last any longer than any of her predecessors. She had no choice but to prove them wrong. All of them. Even Detective Benson. Especially Benson.

Turning her key in the lock, Alex paused. The sudden image of Detective Benson's firry glare burned in her mind. Alex had been taken aback by the hostility in her eyes. Alex was used to not being liked by women she met. She was beautiful, intelligent, driven and came from a wealthy background. It didn't exactly breed friendship. But the look the Detective had given her was different. It was more passionate than two independent people playing a mental game of chicken with each other. There was something behind that glare.

Alex opened the door, hit the light switch and entered her apartment. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She hadn't walked into the station thinking the Detective would instantly fall in love with her and her commanding personality but she had hoped that, as the only female detective in the unit, Benson would feel a little camaraderie towards her. Alex was out of luck there and she knew that Benson's dislike of her could become a problem. She had figured out quickly that Benson was one of the key players at the precinct. And Alex was willing to bet her apartment that the rest of the ducklings wouldn't fall in line if she didn't have the support of Benson and Stabler.

Locking it behind her, Alex walked over to her couch and put her brief case on the floor next to the coffee table. She turned and headed to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

Alex knew it was going to be a long time before the squad was going to willingly work with her. She knew they would never be friends. But they needed a creative, determined, ruthless ADA to bring up their conviction rate. They needed her and the sooner they realized that, the better.


	2. Apology

**Title: II. Apology**

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Rating: **T

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them. I would love to develop this into a story, but my brain isn't linear enough to do so. Instead I'm writing one shots as they come to me. Hopefully it'll work. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy! :)

It was nearly ten thirty and Olivia Benson was still at work. She was actually almost finished for the day. She had been for the past forty-five minutes, but she had stayed at her desk sulking for the majority of the past hour. Captain Cragen just handed her ass to her over a few choice comments she had made to the new ADA earlier that day. Olivia hated getting yelled at by Cragen. It was like being yelled at by a father. At least, that's what Olivia thought of whenever she had the misfortune of being called into his office for a 'chat'. Even worse, Olivia knew he was right. She knew she was out of line and that she should go apologize but she didn't want to. Olivia hated apologizing to people she didn't respect and Alexandra Cabot was currently holding the number one spot on Olivia's 'most self-serving people in the world' list. And so Olivia sat at her desk hoping, for once, that she wouldn't have to leave for the night.

Olivia had promised the Captain that she would make the apology in person, tonight, after she got off work. If everything went according to plan, then by the time Olivia got to the DA's office Alex would be long gone. Then Olivia could call (or better yet, email) the blonde smart-ass tomorrow and explain that she had wanted to make the apology in person, but hadn't managed to find her. It seemed like a solid plan, since Olivia expected the ADA would be having drinks with some hotshot lawyer at a fancy restaurant uptown.

_It would be just like her to enjoy a night out on the town while we're working our asses off on cases for her._ Olivia thought stubbornly as she finally gave up and started putting her things away. _Although, to be fair, we aren't really working our asses off at the moment_. The Special Victim's Unit was enjoying one of their rare quiet periods where there hadn't been any new cases that week. But the thought of Alex taking advantage of the lull pissed the Detective off to no end. Grumbling to herself, she put on her leather jacket and left the station.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was staring at the floors tick by on the elevator display as she rode it up to Alex's floor. The doors opened and Olivia stepped out into the darkened hallway.

_Yup, no one's here. At least I came by._ Olivia told herself as she turned back to the elevator, finding the doors closed. Olivia frowned. Someone up there was having fun with her today. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the hall in frustration, noticing a light down the hall for the first time. Brow furrowing in confusion, she made her way down the hall. As she neared the opened office door, she made excuses to herself about someone leaving the building without turning off the light. But as she made it to the doorway she saw Alex sitting at her desk, hard at work.

Olivia stood in the door way for a few minutes, half expecting the annoyingly observant lawyer to notice her, half cursing the perfect way Alex's blonde hair fell to frame her face. When she couldn't take it anymore, Olivia knocked on the door. Alex's notes went flying from the folder she was holding as she jumped in her chair, startled as the noise broke the silence of her office. She looked up alarmed at the smirking detective.

"Detective Benson." She said coldly as she regained her composition, "What brings you here?"

Olivia bit her lip and stuck her hands in her pockets. Alex was clearly still upset about earlier, but Olivia didn't feel like apologizing just yet. Instead she walked forward and sat in the chair opposite the ADA. "What were you working on?" She asked as she went to grab the last uncollected paper. Alex pulled it out of her grasp.

"I was just reviewing my notes on the Hernandez case." she said simply, "He has the best lawyer money can buy and the defense is going to do their best to make your squad look like angry thugs."

Alex looked at the stunned expression on Olivia's face, thinking the defenses' tactics shocked her. In reality, the detective was shocked that the ADA was actually in her office at 11pm on a Wednesday night working on their case.

"It's not going to do them any good though. Once I put the witness on the stand Hernandez is done for."

Olivia nodded, not really paying attention. "Why are you here though? Why aren't you out schmoozing up some politician?"

Alex chuckled as she put her notes in her briefcase. "I prefer to keep schmoozing to an absolute minimum. As, I'm sure, do you." She said as she got up and adjusted the brief case over her shoulder before crossing the room. She stopped in the door way and turned back to the older woman, "Did you come here to stand guard over my desk all night Detective?"

Olivia let out an adolescent huff as she stood and exited the office, annoyed that the ADA had the gull to chuckle behind her. She walked back down the hall and hit the call button for the elevator. Alex finished locking up her office and followed behind the brunette, catching her just as the elevator doors started to close. She dashed inside and hit the ground floor button.

"Was there something you needed, Detective?" Alex tried asking again. She watched curiously as Olivia tried her hardest not to make eye contact.

"Yeah," Olivia said finally, "I wanted to talk to you."

Alex opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the elevator gave a lurch, throwing both women off their balance, and came to a stop. Alex was still steadying herself as Olivia pulled out the emergency phone from its compartment.

"Yeah, the elevator I'm in just stopped moving." Alex heard Olivia talking on the phone, but didn't hear the words. She was trying her hardest to stay calm; she wasn't a fan of small spaces.

Olivia finished talking to the maintenance guy on the other end of the phone, hung up and plopped herself down unceremoniously on the floor of the elevator. Alex was still staring up at the 3rd floor sign mocking her from the display. Olivia looked from Alex, to the display and back to Alex. She could hear Alex's rapid breathing and realized that the younger woman was claustrophobic.

"Alex?" She asked, "Alex."

Alex's head snapped in the direction of Olivia, "Hmm?"

"Sit down, it's going to be a while." Olivia said softly.

"What? No." Alex started breathing faster, "That's, no. Bad. I can't."

"Alex." Olivia said with a more commanding voice, "Sit down."

Alex looked down at the detective and nodded, struggling to sit modestly in her knee length pencil skirt. Once she was seated, she went back to staring at the floor display. Olivia knew she had to do something to distract the lawyer before she sent herself into a full-blown panic attack, she just didn't know how to do it. Maybe if she knew something about the younger woman, she could strike up a conversation to distract her. It was then that Olivia realized she didn't really know anything about her. And Olivia didn't think _"How bout them Yankees?" _would go over well with the ADA.

_All I know how to do is piss her off. _Olivia thought as she bit her lip. _Guess I'll just have to do that then._

"Why didn't you just say something?" Olivia demanded, "If you had a problem with me you could have told me. You didn't have to complain to Cragen."

Alex honed in on Olivia. She had wanted to tell her off for weeks but had resisted. Her professional appearance was more important than telling off some Detective. But there wasn't anyone to impress here. Alex's eyes lit up, she was going to let Olivia have it. She watched her prey closely, looking for some sort of tell. Did Olivia look like she was trying to shrink back into the wall?

_No._ Alex thought, frustrated by the detective's weak sense of self-preservation. But then she saw it- Olivia swallowed, hard. _Trying to brace herself. Like I wouldn't notice._

"I do have a problem with you." Alex said, the volume of her voice growing out of panic and anger. "I've got a problem with know-it-all detectives who are willing to sacrifice due process to put the perp away. I've got a problem with detectives who aren't willing to work with the people who are there to help them. I've got a problem with the sloppy investigative work the squad has been doing lately."

Olivia leaned back against the wall of the elevator, eyebrows threatening to disappear into her short, spiky hair. While she had hoped that Alex would take the bait, she wasn't expecting her to rip it to shreds.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Olivia asked her honestly.

Alex's eyes widened with a new wave of frustration, "I need you to let me do my job. I need you to do your job. I'm not just trying to climb the ladder here Benson, I care about what we do. I want to do it well. I can do it well. I will. With or without your help. It would be easier for both of us if you got over yourself and worked with me instead of against me."

Olivia looked at Alex with a blank face, waiting to make sure she was done before she said anything more to set her off. Alex was starting to relax a bit now that she had expressed herself. Olivia looked down at her lap. For the second time that day, she had had her ass handed to her. And, for the second time that day, she had to admit she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said just loud enough for Alex to hear.

"What's your problem with me? Why do you hate me?" Alex asked earnestly. She was exhausted. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in an elevator with a woman who hated her.

Olivia sighed, opened her mouth to speak, and closed it. She tried again.

"I don't hate you." Olivia finally admitted, "I thought you were here for yourself. Prosecuting sex offenders looks good on the resume."

Alex's breathing had returned to normal now. She tilted her head a bit and looked Olivia in the eye. "I'm not." She said seriously. Olivia finally had to admit that maybe the ADA was telling the truth. Maybe she actually was there for more than political recognition.

Olivia nodded and kept going, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line."

"Forget about it." Alex waved her off, "You think I don't hear worse than that on a daily basis? I had forgotten it by the time I was out of the station."

"Then why'd you tell the Captain?" Olivia asked. Alex's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"I didn't." she said steadily, thinking it through, "We weren't alone in the station, maybe he overheard us."

Olivia looked at Alex and nodded again. This time the blonde acknowledged her with a small head nod of her own, a sly smile coming across her lips.

"I should thank you," she said deliberately.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Giving me a reason to yell at you" Alex said as she looked knowingly at the detective, "Instead of focusing on… on… on"

Olivia looked at the younger woman with a confused look and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about Counselor," she said innocently.

"Of course you don't." Alex sighed, exasperated.

Olivia watched the younger woman as she sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. She crossed her legs straight out in front of her and Olivia started to think about how hard Alex's job really was. The more she thought about everything Alex had to deal with on a daily basis, the guiltier she felt. While Alex had started to relax in the silence, Olivia was being consumed with guilt. She knew she had to say something.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." Olivia said quickly before she could think of a more eloquent way to phrase what she was feeling.

Alex arched an eyebrow, surprised by how nervous the detective sounded.

"We should have been more welcoming." Olivia couldn't stop herself now, "Sometimes, when we finish a big case, we all go out to this cop bar. You should join us next time."

Alex wanted to smile ear to ear, wanted to accept the offer on the spot, but she didn't. She had an image to maintain. She allowed herself a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes and pretended to think the offer over. She knew the Detective was watching her.

"Maybe." She said, "I might have plans."

Olivia tried not to look disappointed. It wasn't like Alex had flat out said no, and she was a very busy person. Olivia decided that she would just have to keep nagging her until she gave in and joined them one night.

There was a sudden hum as a machine in the distance came back to life. The elevator lurched again and slowly began it's decent. Olivia uncrossed her legs and stood up. Smirking as Alex tried to push herself up only to lose her balance again, Olivia offered her hand. Alex took it and Olivia pulled the blonde woman up towards her. The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a ping.

Alex took a deep breath as she walked out into the lobby.

"So, uh," Olivia started as she followed Alex out the front door and onto the sidewalk. "Good talk Counselor."

Alex smirked as she hailed a taxi, "I'll see you tomorrow, Detective."

Olivia watched as the taxi pulled away from the curb. It's red lights burned in the night. She took a deep breath and turned to walk back towards the subway. _Well, that could have gone worse. _She told herself as she started the trek home. _Maybe things will be better now._


	3. Sick

**Title: III. Sick  
><strong>**Spoilers:** None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy! :)

Alex stared down at the memo in front of her and blinked. She had just read it. Again. So why didn't she remember what the damn paper said? She reached over for the box of tissues on her desk and blew her nose, flinching as her raw nose scraped against the tissue.

"Go home." Alex's boss yelled at her as he walked by the open door to her office.

"I'm fine!" Alex yelled back as she glared at him from inside her office.

The bureau chief had been trying to send her home all day. He kept saying that he didn't want to have one sick person taking out the whole office because they were a workaholic. Alex kept insisting she wasn't sick. But now when her wastebasket overflowed with used tissues and her raw voice gave out on her, she was forced to consider the possibility that maybe, potentially, she might be sick.

_ Now, what was I doing?_ Alex looked back at the stack of papers on her desk. She saw the memo on top of the pile and grabbed it. She was half way through reading it when she realized it was familiar. _I think I've already read this. Did I make a decision about it?_

Alex decided the motion outlined in the memo was fine and picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed the extension and waited as the phone rang.

"Jim, it's Cabot. I read your memo," she said hoarsely.

"I know." He said in an annoyed tone, "You told me to rewrite it over an hour ago."

"Oh." Alex said, confused. "Is this the revision? It's fine enough."

"I haven't done the revision yet," he said impatiently. She could swear she heard him roll his eyes. "You need to go home Alex."

"No, I don't."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not." She argued.

"Right." He snorted, "Alex Cabot is to stubborn to be taken down by the common cold. I forgot."

"Just revise the memo." Alex said in what she hoped was a commanding tone. She didn't have the energy to argue with him right now.

_ I don't have the energy to argue? _Alex marveled, _maybe I really am sick._

Alex hung up the phone and put the memo aside. She didn't want to accidentally start reading it again. She grabbed the next form from the stack and started working.

Time was misbehaving today. At first it seemed to be moving at half speed and everything was taking much longer than it normally did. Then it was if it had hit a time warp and hours had passed before Alex had even realized anything had happened. Now she was just sitting at her desk, trying to form something akin to a coherent thought. The concept of time was completely lost on her.

There was a knocking at her office door and Alex looked around, wondering where it came from.

"Alex?" a concerned voice asked from…somewhere. It repeated itself. Alex followed it and finally saw Olivia standing in the doorway. She was holding a plastic bag but Alex couldn't tell what was in it. She stared at the bag with a confused look on her face, trying to ask about it but unable to form the words.

"Wow." Olivia said as she walked into the office, "You really are sick."

Alex pulled out of her daze and shook her head, but she stopped abruptly when the motion made her dizzy.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"Uh huh." Olivia said skeptically as she cleared a place on Alex's desk for her bag. "Say that again without adding a 'D'."

"I'm find. Find." Alex paused and realized she couldn't say 'fine' without adding a D at the end. She sat back in her chair and scowled at the detective.

"Why don't you go home?" Olivia asked gently.

"Because I'm-"

"Find." Olivia cut in, "Yeah, I've heard."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as the older woman laughed softly. She tried to glare harder but found it difficult to accomplish. It wasn't often that Alex got to hear Olivia laugh like that and, while she was annoyed with the brunette, it was hard for her not to laugh too.

"So," Alex tried to clear her throat but ended up triggering a coughing fit instead. "What brings you here?"

"Was in the area." Olivia shrugged, "Heard you were sick. Picked something up for you."

Alex shot the detective a confused look. She stared at the detective so long she forgot what she had been confused about in the first place. The rustling of the Olivia pulling a styrofoam container out of the plastic bag brought Alex back to reality. With a dazed look on her face, Alex watched Olivia place the container in front of her. She looked down at the container. Part of her brain recognized that it was food, but didn't make the connection that it was for her.

"I brought you soup." Olivia said softly. She hoped Alex didn't notice how worried she was about the younger woman. Alex nodded and looked back down at the soup blankly.

"You need to eat." Olivia said as she handed Alex a spoon. Alex took it and started poking it at a floating carrot. Olivia smirked, "I said eat, not play."

Alex looked up sheepishly and nodded again. She knew Olivia better than to think she would leave without making sure she ate the soup. She lifted the spoon to her lips and swallowed the hot broth. Suddenly her stomach rumbled and Alex realized she didn't remember the last time she ate. She dug into the soup, comforted by the sound of Olivia moving about her office. It was nice to have someone there taking care of her.

_ Well… not taking care of me. Checking up on me. It's nice.  
><em>  
>Alex finally looked up from her soup and saw Olivia sitting on the couch across the room. She was reading a book that she had found somewhere in the office but Alex didn't recognize it. Alex took advantage of the distraction to study the detective. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes weren't moving over the pages of the book. Alex realized she wasn't reading but listening to Alex to make sure she was eating. She gazed at the detective tenderly and went back to eating her soup.<p>

"Thanks." She rasped when she finished. "That was really good."

Olivia looked up from the book she was reading. "Good. I'm glad."

"I'm still not admitting I'm sick though." Alex said stubbornly. "But… maybe I should go home and take a nap."

"I think that's an excellent idea." Olivia agreed as she stood from the couch. "Let me drive you."

Alex nodded numbly, "Just let me get my things together so I can work later."

"No." Olivia ordered, "You're going to go home and sleep. Not work. Sleep."

"But-"

"No buts." Olivia said as she helped Alex stand. "I'm taking you home and you're going to rest. You can power work once you're feeling better."

Olivia wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist and started to guide her from the office. Alex relaxed into the detective as she tried to think of a reasonable argument, but nothing came. Next thing she knew, Olivia was helping her into the passenger seat of the squad car.

"What's your address?" Olivia asked as the ignition turned over.

Alex told her and relaxed into the seat. She was asleep before they were out of the parking garage. When Alex awoke, Olivia was trying to pull her out of the car. Alex struggled to stand and let the detective lead her up the walk to her building. Alex stopped.

"My keys!" She rasped, "They were in my brief case!"

"Nope." Olivia said as she waved them in front of the blonde's face, "I got em right here."

Alex leaned against the doorframe as Olivia unlocked the door. Once it was open, she allowed herself to be lead up to her apartment.

"Howdya know which one's mine?" Alex asked as she watched Olivia unlock the door to her apartment.

"I read it on the box downstairs." Olivia said quietly as she led the younger woman into the apartment.

Olivia flicked on the light and closed the door. Then she led Alex down the hall to her bedroom. She helped Alex sit down on the bed and made sure she was steady before looking around the bedroom.

"Really Detective." Alex scolded, "You should at least buy me dinner first before tryin' to get me into bed."

"I did buy you dinner." Olivia countered as she looked back over at the ADA. Alex was holding onto the edge of the bed with a smug look on her face, proud of her joke. Olivia shook her head and chuckled. Despite their rocky start, the young lawyer was starting to grow on her. Olivia looked through the dresser against the far wall and retrieved a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She brought them over to the bed and put them next to Alex, who was now rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Are you gonna be ok changing?" Olivia asked seriously. Alex seemed to be getting sicker by the second.

"I'm not a child." Alex grumbled back.

"Ok." Olivia said gently. "Then you change and I'm going to go get you some medicine, ok?"

Alex nodded and looked down at the clothes. She didn't wait for Olivia to leave before starting to pull off her shirt. Olivia quickly turned away and headed down the hall, looking for the bathroom. Once she found it, she started looking through the medicine cabinet for cold medicine. She grabbed the medicine and a glass of water and carried them back to Alex's bedroom. She paused as she looked over the younger woman.

While Alex has successfully changed her shirt, she had only managed to pull her pants half way off. She was lying back on the bed, fast asleep. Olivia walked over and put the medicine and water on the bedside table. She turned to the sleeping blonde and took of Alex's shoes. Olivia gently pulled off her pants and pulled the covers up over the younger woman. She took a minute to appreciate how adorable the feisty ADA looked while she slept.

Olivia stood and walked out of the bedroom, turning the light out as she left. She walked back down the hall to the living room and sat down on the couch. She'd stay until Alex woke up, just to make sure she was ok. Olivia grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Hearing something in the distance, Olivia quickly muted the TV.

"The hell?" She wondered aloud, "Is that… Alex, snoring?"

Olivia listened harder to the regular growl coming from the other end of the apartment. "Totally going to tease her about that later." Olivia smirked as she unmuted the television.

_ What good is taking care of sick coworkers if you can't have a little fun with them when they're feeling better? _Olivia chuckled as she surfed through the channels. _She's not gonna live this one down._


End file.
